Movie Review: Time Trap
is a weird movie about being in a cave where time passes differently than it is on the surface. Archaeology professor named Hopper gets into a cave and notices a cowboy is frozen and saw the air is wavy. Realizing that their professor disappeared after getting into a cave, the student went into the cave to look for them. The professor would emerge from the cave and saw his truck covered in shrubbery and got them off but he couldn't start the truck; he was just been in the cave for a little while, so how that could be? The students would soon become clear that the cave is weird, very very weird. When they get to the area with overhead opening, the sunlight was literally dancing around. The sunlight doesn't dance around like that unless if the clouds are moving fast over the sun or the moving structure blocking and unblocking the sun. This one though, it goes on continuously and periodically. There's something in the cave that causes sunlight to do this, even though the rocks and the opening not moving. There's only one cause for this: the time is moving slower in the cave than back on the surface, the reason why they're professor disappeared and went into the cave in the first place. They first thought that a day passed by every few seconds, but it doesn't briefly get dark, but continuous daylight. Cara gets out of the cave through the opening and now the time passes at a normal rate for her, but she sees all the vegetation in the area are gone then she sees the golden triangle in the sky. It looked like it a more desolate world far into the future. Her 13-year-old sister Veeves looked at the phone and sees the sun is in the shape of the ribbon in the sky moving back-and-forth, meaning the seasons, not days, are passed in seconds in the cave. That's why it doesn't turn to night, because it's so fast that blinking day and night could not be seen nor even see any passing clouds and storms common in Texas. Now the spaceman came to the cave and now there are cavemen and even cowboys with revolver. This is one of the movie where the spaceman of the far future clashes with cavemen of the far past. There is a Fountain of Youth where spaceman put Taylor who was beaten by a caveman in to revive him. I thought they'll get out of the cave on their own or with little help of spaceman but another weird stuff would happen. There's a little body of water upside-down in the overhead opening because the above surface was filled with lake or sea. They try get to the water above but fell down from it, and from the water, it looks the falling person is frozen in time. Then the tendrils grab the falling people and pull through the water. Now they end up in a rather unexpected place, in a space station apparently around a terraformed Mars, rather than back on the surface. All in all, although it's weird, watching it is adventurous and it's pretty good. This movie worth my time! Although the students are in the cave where years pass every few seconds, for me while watching it in the basement of my house, a second is passed every second, thankfully. If I were to watch this movie in the exact same cave they were in, more than a thousand years would've pass outside over the duration of the hour-and-a-half film! 7.6/10 T